Mobile devices, including smartphones, tablets, digital assistants, laptop computers, among others include both hardware and software. The software typically includes at least one operating system on which the applications of the device run.
In some cases, it may be desirable for security purposes to run multiple virtualized instances of an operating system on a single piece of hardware, such as a smartphone. For example, one use of such a system may be to allow one operating system to host corporate data and applications while a second operating system may host personal data and applications.
However, with multiple operating systems, process management across the multiple operating systems will not function when using single operating system techniques.